wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Hier können User wichtige Links posten
Hier ist eine Forums-Seite angelegt worden, auf der die evtl. noch nicht so Wiki-erfahrenen User ihre gefundenen relevanten Links posten können. * Hinweis: Es kann sein, dass Du den musst, um die letzten Änderungen hier zu sehen. In eigener Sache vom 14.02.2012 "Schnipseljagd - Vor einem Jahr ging ein Wiki öffentlich ans Werk, um den damaligen Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg des Abschreibens zu überführen. Und heute? VroniPlag, VattenPlag, WulffPlag – nach wie vor nutzen Journalisten die Recherche-Ergebnisse von Crowdsourcing-Projekten. Wie geht’s weiter mit dem Schwarm? Mehr Kooperation? Mehr Skepsis?" journalist.de Wulff nutzte Handy von einer Firma Groenewolds Erneut steht die Freundschaft zwischen Christian Wulff und David Groenewold in der Kritik: Der Unternehmer soll ihm ein Firmenhandy gegeben haben. welt.de 93.133.108.18 15:54, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Danke! Samstag 16:20, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) spiegel.de 4joy 17:01, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ksta.de alle mit der gleichen dpa- Meldung.4joy 17:13, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich hatte die Sache mit dem Handy schon bei Groenewold eingesetzt. WARUM WURDE DAS WIEDER GELÖSCHT ? '''Wulff-Affäre: Dann war da noch ein Handy | NDR.de - Regional - Niedersachsen Urlaube und Groenewold n-tv-Nachrichten vom 08.02.2012 zum Thema Sylt 2007 und mehr: n-tv.de 93.133.108.18 19:53, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Moralische Maßstäbe von Christian Wulff 01.08.2010: "Loveparade-Unglück Wulff nimmt Duisburgs OB in die Pflicht Der Druck wächst: Bundespräsident Wulff hat Duisburgs Oberbürgermeister den Rücktritt nahe gelegt. Dieser trage Verantwortung – selbst wenn die Schuldfrage ungeklärt sei. (...) "Zwar hat jeder als unschuldig zu gelten, dessen Schuld nicht bewiesen ist", sagte Wulff der Bild am Sonntag . "Doch unabhängig von konkreter persönlicher Schuld gibt es auch eine politische Verantwortung. Das alles wird der Oberbürgermeister genau abwägen müssen". zeit.de 93.133.108.18 20:13, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Danke! Samstag 07:46, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Sendung am 12.02.2012: '''Wulff und die Amigos - wenn Politik auf Wirtschaft trifft…! daserste.ndr.de Alethea12 21:06, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Danke! Samstag 07:46, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Niedersachsens Justizminister weist Einflussnahme in Wulff-Affäre zurück europeonline-magazine.eu Alethea12 14:33, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wirtschaft will Konsequenzen aus Wulff-Affären ziehen de.reuters.com Alethea12 14:36, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Politik und Berlinale - Filmkünstler meiden Wulff-Empfang "Nur ein Bruchteil der bis zu 250 Gäste will der Einladung folgen, hieß es in Künstlerkreisen auf der Berlinale. (...) Die Fülle von Absagen, hieß es in der Branche, sei im Bundespräsidialamt mit Bestürzung aufgenommen worden. (...) Dass es auffällig viele Absagen gegeben habe, wurde vom Bundespräsidialamt offiziell nicht bestätigt. Erwartungsgemäß überwiege die Zahl der Zusagen, hieß es. Man freue sich auf einen „illustren Gästekreis“ und rechne mit etwa 150 Besuchern, sagte eine Sprecherin." tagesspiegel.de Ex-Geschäftsführer der Groenewold-Firma packt aus Millionen-Bürgschaft für Briefkastenfirma "Groenewolds Anwalt bestätigt auf Nachfrage, dass Waterfall Productions nichts produziert hat und es weder Mitarbeiter noch Büros gab, er betont aber: „Letztlich kam die Bürgschaft nachfolgend niemals zum Tragen, weil sich die ursprünglich geplanten Filmprojekte bereits im Herbst 2007 erledigt hatten.“ Die Opposition fordert jetzt Aufklärung. SPD-Fraktionsgeschäftsführer Thomas Oppermann: „Herr Wulff muss erklären, warum eine Briefkastenfirma in Hannover eine Millionenbürgschaft des Landes erhalten hat." bild.de Danke! Samstag 07:34, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) 12. Februar 2012 * fr-online.de: "Wulffs Regierung vergab Millionenkredit an BriefkastenfirmaDer Unternehmer David Groenewold lud den Bundespräsidenten Wulff nach Sylt ein, seinerseits gewährte Wulffs Landesregierung dem Unternehmer einen Millionenkredit. Jetzt wird bekannt: Das Geld floss wohl an eine Briefkastenfirma." Wulffs Regierung vergab Millionenkredit an Briefkastenfirma Die Firma Waterfalls Productions GmbH von Filmproduzent David Groenewold war eine reine Briefkastenfirma die nicht einen einzigen (!) Film produziert hat im Zeitraum August 2007--Juni 2010, dnch wurde die Firma im Handelsregister wieder gelöscht. Wurde von mir bereits in Chronologie ohne den ergänzenden Kommentar eingepflegt. Filmwelt boykottiert Bundespräsidenten: Prominente meiden Wulffs Berlinale-Empfang Nur etwa 100 Gäste bei Wulffs Berlinale-Empfang focus.de Dazu auch: *tagesspiegel.de *welt.de GROENEWOLD BLEIBT BERLINALE FERN Die Berlinale ist in den vergangenen Jahren immer das Parkett gewesen, auf dem der Filmproduzent niemals fehlte. Doch in diesem Jahr lässt er sich nicht blicken, wie die FAS schreibt. Auch heute Abend wird er beim Empfang seines Freundes Christian Wulff nicht erscheinen, sondern wolle „zu Hause bleiben und lesen“. bild.de Das Märchen vom Politiker im Glück Der Politikberater, ex-BAMS Chefredakteur und Gast diverser Politiktalkshows der öffentlich Rechtlichen, Michael Spreng, mit einer Punktlandung zum Thema Wulffs Psyche und was Wulff veranlasst hat sich so zu verhalten.. sprengsatz.de Vorwürfe verfolgen Wulff "Die anhaltenden Vorwürfe gegen Bundespräsident Christian Wulff untergraben offenbar zunehmend die Autorität des Staatsoberhaupts. Nach den Absagen prominenter Kulturschaffender für den Empfang des Bundespräsidenten zum Filmfest "Berlinale" am Sonntag überlegen Oppositionspolitiker, das Sommerfest des Bundespräsidenten im Juni zu boykottieren. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass unsere Führungsriege da nicht erscheint", sagte ein Mitglied des SPD-Vorstands unserer Zeitung. Man könne nicht wochenlang dem Staatsoberhaupt wegen seines Umgangs mit wohlhabenden Unternehmern den Rücktritt nahelegen und dann "beim Präsidenten das Sektglas schwingen". Auch bei Grünen und Linken wird ein Boykott diskutiert." nachrichten.rp-online.de Wohin damit? Es geht um eine Aussage Hintzes am Sonntag bei Günther Jauch und gestern bei Frank Plasberg. über eine Bürgschaft des Landes Niedersachsen an den Filmunternehmer David Groenewold im Jahr 2007. Wulff, so Hintze am Sonntag, habe sich in einem „handschriftlichen Aktenvermerk“ für „befangen“ erklärt und daher „um eine gründliche Prüfung“ gebeten. Wie so vieles in der langen Debatte um Christian Wulff ist diese Bemerkung in den Medien erst einmal untergegangen. Nur die Grünen hatten in einer Pressemitteilung auf den seltsamen Umstand hingewiesen, dass Hintze aus Akten zitiert, die „den Abgeordneten des Landtages nicht bekannt, beziehungsweise mit dem Hinweis, dass keine Akten vorhanden seien, vorenthalten worden“ seien. Die Prüfung fand 2009 statt Nun hatte Plasberg die Möglichkeit, Hintze auf diese Äußerung beim Kollegen Jauch anzusprechen. Dazu kam es aber nicht mehr. Denn kurz vor der Sendung brachte die „Süddeutsche Zeitung" eine Meldung, die einen solchen Aktenvermerk Wulffs thematisierte. So funktionieren Medien. Hintze sprach gestern von deren Funktion der „selbstreferentiellen Skandalisierung“. In diesem Fall ging es allerdings um den Anschein der selbstreferentiellen Entlastung Wulffs über München. Die „Süddeutsche" zitiert Wulff mit folgenden Worten: „Bei allen Aktivitäten im Zusammenhang mit D. Groenewold bitte äußerste Zurückhaltung, um jeglichen Anschein von Nähe zu vermeiden. Hier müsste, wenn überhaupt, genau hingeschaut werden.“ Sie spricht gar von Entlastung, wenn auch nur ein „Stück weit“. Nur stammt dieser Vermerk aus dem Mai 2009, Jahre nach der Bürgschaft und den sogenannten „Freundschaftsdiensten“ Groenewolds für den damaligen Ministerpräsidenten. Es geht um eine Firma, die tatsächlich nur einen Briefkasten hatte, und wo die Bürgschaft laut Groenewolds Anwalt noch am Sonntag morgen in der „Bild am Sonntag", „niemals zum Tragen kam, weil sich die ursprünglich geplanten Filmprojekte bereits im Herbst 2007 erledigt hatten.“ So funktioniert die Debatte um Wulff. In diesem Fall von Sonntag bis Dienstag. Von „selbstreferentieller Skandalisierung“ kann nicht die Rede sein. Wulff nutzt vielmehr die Medien zur systematischen Irreführung, wie man bei Plasberg erleben konnte. Es ist nicht eben mehr als nur ein „Stück weit“ irrelevant, was Wulff im Jahr 2009 notierte, wenn es um Sachverhalte im Jahr 2007 geht. Nach 2009 gab es keine weitere Bürgschaft des Landes – und die Filmprojekte dieser Firma hatten sich schon im Herbst 2007 erledigt. Zudem ist diese Aktennotiz erstmals am Sonntag über Peter Hintze öffentlich geworden, obwohl es die ersten Nachfragen zu dieser Bürgschaft schon vor mindestens sechs Wochen gegeben hatte. FAZ.NET-Frühkritik Wulffs Zeremonienmeister on Peter Hintze ist Christian Wulff gut beraten. Bei „Plasberg“ verteidigt er ihn so geschickt wie unverfroren. Die Debatte zeigt, wie Wulff die Medien zur systematischen Irreführung benutzt. Von FRANK LÜBBERDING Ich halte für sehr wichtig das ins Wiki einzuarbeiten. A) um Wulffs (Ausdruck entfernt! Samstag 19:43, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC)) Versuche von Medienmanipulation aufzuzeigen B) zum Belge wie systematisch Ausschüssen Akten vorenthalten wurden (Beitrag von 84.189.65.48, 09:06, 14. Feb. 2012, nachsigniert Samstag 19:43, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC)) Danke für den Artikel! Bitte signieren Sie zukünftig Ihre Beiträge und bitte bemühen Sie sich um eine angemessenere Wortwahl. Samstag 19:43, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Vielene Dank für die Einarbeitung. Der SPIEGEL bestätigt den Artikel von gestern "Die Prüfung fand 2009 statt" und wartet mit wichtigen Ergänzungen und Hinweisen auf ein weiteres bereits zuvor von Wulff abgezeichnetes Dokument auf. Ferner analysiert er, was zu klären bleibt, denn der mit der abewickelten Groenewold-Firma geschlossene Vertrag bleibt weiter geheim...: Wulffs Waterfall-Rätsel Entlastet ein Aktenvermerk den Bundespräsidenten?... Als Befreiungsschlag taugt das nicht: Über die Kreditabsicherung für den Freund war Wulff im Bilde. Der von Hintze ins Spiel gebrachte Wulff-Vermerk lautet: "Bei allen Aktivitäten im Zusammenhang mit D. Groenewold bitte äußerste Zurückhaltung, um jeglichen Anschein von Nähe zu vermeiden." Dies hatte Wulff demnach handschriftlich auf einem Papier zu "Landesbürgschaften für die Filmbranche" geschrieben. "Hier müsste, wenn überhaupt, genau hingeschaut werden." Doch was bei Hintzes Beweisführung unter den Tisch fiel, ist das Datum. Die Notiz findet sich auf einem Dokument vom 18. Mai 2009. Sie entstand damit lange, nachdem eine Firma Groenewolds von einer Landesbürgschaft in Niedersachsen profitierte. Bereits im Jahr 2006 gab es vom zuständigen Landeskreditausschuss eine Zusage über eine Bürgschaft in Höhe von vier Millionen Euro für eine Firma, an der Groenewold indirekt beteiligt war. Und darüber war Wulff als damaliger Ministerpräsident offensichtlich bestens informiert. Unmittelbar bevor die Wirtschaftsprüfungsgesellschaft PricewaterhouseCoopers (PWC) am 20. Dezember 2006 das Unternehmen über die Zusage des Landes informierte, landete am 27. November 2006 ein ausführlicher Vermerk auf Wulffs Schreibtisch. In dem Papier informierte die für Filmförderung zuständige Fachabteilung der Staatskanzlei den Regierungschef über die Situation in dem Bereich, der Wulff immer sehr wichtig war. Bereits in den vergangenen Monaten sei eine Bürgschaft für eine Filmfirma erteilt worden, teilten die Fachleute darin mit. Darüber hinaus gebe es aber mehrere weitere Interessenten für eine Kreditabsicherung durch das Land. Darunter wird ausdrücklich auch Groenewold genannt, wie ein Sprecher der Staatskanzlei SPIEGEL ONLINE bestätigte. Wulff habe die Information ohne weitere Kommentare abgezeichnet. Dabei war er zu dieser Zeit schon eng mit dem Filmemacher befreundet. Aufklärung könnte das Zustandekommen jener Bürgschaft liefern. Doch die Umstände bleiben weitgehend im Dunkeln. Spricht man mit damals Beteiligten, stellt sich der Fall so dar: Im zweiten Halbjahr des Jahres 2006, so heißt es, habe die im gleichen Jahr gegründete Firma Get Lost Films GmbH mit Sitz in München in Hannover die Landesbürgschaft beantragt und daraufhin jene Sicherheit in Höhe von vier Millionen Euro gewährt bekommen. Nutznießer der Landesbürgschaft sei aber das im Dezember 2006 gegründete Unternehmen Waterfall Productions in Hannover gewesen, an dem Groenewold mehrheitlich beteiligt war. Waterfall habe die angestrebten Projekte von Get Lost Films realisieren sollen, dies aber nicht in einem einzigen Fall umsetzen können, weil keine Kredite hätten aufgetrieben werden können. So wurde Waterfall Productions zu einer Art Briefkastenfirma... Der Fall wirft eine Reihe von Fragen auf. So ist unklar, warum ein bayerisches Unternehmen eine Millionenbürgschaft von Niedersachsen erhält, das bis dahin nicht unbedingt als Filmmekka bekannt war. Rätselhaft bleibt, was sich Wulffs Landesregierung wirtschaftlich von der Förderung eines Unternehmens versprach, das erst kurz zuvor gegründet worden war. Auch sind die Konditionen, unter denen die Sicherheiten des Landes gewährt wurden, bislang nicht öffentlich geworden. Damals Eingeweihte berichten von geradezu traumhaften Bürgschaftsbedingungen und von einem nahezu kostenfreien Büro auf dem Hannoveraner Expo-Gelände. ...Genaueren Aufschluss könnten etwa die Wirtschaftsprüfer von PWC geben, die sämtliche Landesbürgschaftsanträge begutachten. Doch dort hält man sich aufgrund von Geheimhaltungsvorschriften zu einzelnen Bürgschaftsvorgängen bedeckt. Auch das Bürgschaftsdokument selbst könnte Licht ins Dunkel bringen - zumindest was die Konditionen angeht. Doch wird das Papier von der Landesregierung höchst vertraulich behandelt. Vergangene Woche wurden im Haushaltausschuss des Landtags einige Auszüge aus dem Schriftsatz vorgetragen - mündlich. Kopien wurden nicht verteilt.Quelle: Spiegel online "Wulffs Waterfall-Rätsel" 14.02.2012, Autoren: Michael Fröhlingsdorf, Veit Medick und Philipp Wittrock Ich versuche das mal mit der Signatur, wobei ich nicht weiß ob das klappt und wozu es gut wäre da ich wechselnde IPs habe. 84.189.64.199 15:49, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Hallo 84.189...., hat geklappt! Die Wiki-Software nimmt es jedoch übel, wenn am Zeilenanfang ein Leerzeichen steht und formatiert den Text um. Die Signatur (entweder 4 Tilden oder Taste Signatur ''im Editor) dient auch bei wechselnden IPs dazu, dass man schnell erkennt, wer was und wann geschrieben hat. Das ermöglicht z.B., dass man mit dem Verfasser eines Textes Kontakt aufnehmen kann. Samstag 17:56, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Hallo Samstag, ich hatte gestern den Signaturbutton genutzt, weiß aber seit heute weshalb das nur halb funktioniert hat. Ich hatte die Signatur nicht direkt ns Ende meines Beitrags gestellt sondern erst nach einem Zeilenumbruch. Dann wird sie nicht richtig dargestellt.84.189.66.60 08:48, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Den gesamten "Fall Hintze" habe ich unter Groenewold im Teil "Waterfall Productions" eingebaut. Münchner : Weitere Ergänzung zu Wulffs handschriftlichen Notizen heute bei SPON: Wulff hat sich explizit gegen den Rat seiner Experten für weitere Filmförderung ausgesprochen in handschriftlicher Notiz: Am Ende des Artikels Präsidenten-Affäre '"Staatskanzlei übergibt Wulff-Akten an Ermittler"' heisst es Finanzminister '''Möllring gibt zur Groenewold-Bürgschaft Auskunft' Auch der Haushaltsausschuss des niedersächsischen Landtages befasste sich am Mittwoch einmal mehr mit der Wulff-Affäre. Dabei ging es hinter verschlossenen Türen vor allem um die Vorgänge der Bürgschaft, die das Land Ende 2006 einem Filmunternehmen zugesagt hatte. An diesem war Wulffs Freund Groenewold über seine Produktionsfirma Odeon mehrheitlich beteiligt. Möllring nahm nach Teilnehmerangaben im Ausschuss auch Stellung zu zwei Aktenvermerken Wulffs im Zusammenhang mit Filmemacher Groenewold. So zeichnete der damalige Regierungschef am 27. November 2006 ein Papier ab, in dem die für Filmförderung zuständige Fachabteilung der Staatskanzlei Filmunternehmen auflistete, die sich für eine Bürgschaft des Landes interessierten - darunter auch Groenewold. Wenig später bekam er die Zusage über die Kreditabsicherung. Erst einige Jahre später, im Mai 2009, mahnte Wulff auf einem anderen Papier der Fachabteilung "äußerste Zurückhaltung" bei allen Aktivitäten im Zusammenhang mit Groenewold an, "um jeglichen Anschein von Nähe zu vermeiden". Dabei ging es, wie Möllring im Ausschuss laut Teilnehmern erklärte, um eine Bilanz der bisherigen Filmförderung durch das Land. Darin kamen Wulffs Fachleute offenbar aufgrund der bisherigen Erfahrungen zu dem Schluss, künftig keine Landesbürgschaften mehr für Filmprojekte zu vergeben. Dieser Einschätzung soll Wulff widersprochen haben - in einem bisher unbekannten Teil des Vermerks. Er halte das Nein zu einer weiteren Filmförderung für "zu fundamental", soll er handschriftlich angemerkt haben. heb/wit/dapd/AFP/dpa [] = Ergänzung von mir Quelle Spiegel Online, Autoren nur Namenskürzel und Agenturen angegeben: heb/wit/dapd/AFP/dpa, ET: 15.02.2012 84.189.66.60 08:59, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke!--Samstag 17:35, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) +++EILMeldung++++ Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover - Aufhebung von Wulffs Immunität beantragt Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover bereitet Ermittlungen gegen Bundespräsident Christian Wulff vor. Am Donnerstag beantragte die Ermittlungsbehörde die Aufhebung der Immunität des Staatsoberhaupts wegen des Anfangsverdachts der Vorteilsannahme beziehungsweise Vorteilsgewährung Quelle: http://www.rp-online.de/ 16.02.2012 - 19:43 Uhr Jetzt muss der Bundestag entscheiden ob ermittelt wird indem er dem Antrag der StA folgt. Der Rücktritt dürfte somit nur noch eine Frage von Stunden oder wenigen Tagen bleiben. 84.189.66.60 19:37, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Danke, ist seit einer Stunde in der Chronologie. Hier geht es zur Übersicht zu den aktuellsten Beiträgen dieses Wikis. Samstag 19:57, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wulffs Rücktrittsrede Ist auf der Seite des BP zu finden : Rede (Beitrag von 178.27.202.14 18:27, 19. Feb. 2012, nachsigniert, Samstag 18:37, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC)) : Danke, befindet sich bereits in der Chronologie. Samstag 18:37, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Zu Bettina Wulff *Staatskanzlei und Bundespräsidialamt faken Wulff-Immatrikulationsdauer *Strafantrag gegen Chef des Bundespräsidialamts und Bettina Wulff einsehbar Mamemuh 15:34, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Verdacht der Vorteilsannahme - Staatsanwälte zweifeln Wulffs Aussagen an In einem Exklusiv Artikel berichtet die Financial Times Deutschland zu ersten Ermittlungsergebnissen: Die Ermittler stellen Wulffs Darstellung in Frage, er habe die Urlaube beim befreundeten Unternehmer David Groenewold bar bezahlt ... Aus dem zwölfseitigen Dokument geht hervor, dass die Staatsanwälte in wenigstens drei Fällen den Verdacht hegen, Groenewold habe Wulff "als Gegenleistung für ein allgemeines dienstliches Wohlwollen" zu kostenlosen Ferienaufenthalten eingeladen. Wulffs Angaben zu den Rückerstattungen in bar halten die Ermittler für wenig plausibel. "Die konkreten Umstände lassen besorgen, dass diese nicht erfolgt sind", heißt es in dem Papier vom 16. Februar, das der FTD vorliegt. Der Antrag der Staatsanwaltschaft hatte zum Rücktritt Wulffs am Tag darauf geführt. So sind die Staatsanwälte nach ihrem bisherigen Kenntnisstand der Ansicht, dass in zeitlicher Nähe zum ersten Sylt-Urlaub 2007 keine Bargeldabhebungen erfolgt seien. Unklar sei auch, von welchen Barmitteln Wulff und seine Frau Bettina sonstige Urlaubskosten bestritten hätten. Beim zweiten Sylt-Urlaub im August 2008 datierten Barabhebungen am Bankautomaten in Höhe der Ferienwohnungsmiete nach Angaben der Staatsanwaltschaft mindestens elf Tage vor der von Wulff behaupteten Geldübergabe.Deshalb scheine es möglich, dass zumindest ein Teil des Gelds bis zur angeblichen Übergabe verbraucht worden sei. Außerdem scheine es "zumindest wirtschaftlich als unvernünftig", ein Geldgeschenk aus der Familie von Bettina Wulff zu Weihnachten 2007 über Monate zur Begleichung der Kosten des Sommerurlaubs aufzubewahren....Aus dem zwölfseitigen Dokument geht hervor, dass die Staatsanwälte in wenigstens drei Fällen den Verdacht hegen, Groenewold habe Wulff "als Gegenleistung für ein allgemeines dienstliches Wohlwollen" zu kostenlosen Ferienaufenthalten eingeladen. Wulffs Angaben zu den Rückerstattungen in bar halten die Ermittler für wenig plausibel. "Die konkreten Umstände lassen besorgen, dass diese nicht erfolgt sind", heißt es in dem Papier vom 16. Februar, das der FTD vorliegt. Der Antrag der Staatsanwaltschaft hatte zum Rücktritt Wulffs am Tag darauf geführt.So sind die Staatsanwälte nach ihrem bisherigen Kenntnisstand der Ansicht, dass in zeitlicher Nähe zum ersten Sylt-Urlaub 2007 keine Bargeldabhebungen erfolgt seien. Unklar sei auch, von welchen Barmitteln Wulff und seine Frau Bettina sonstige Urlaubskosten bestritten hätten. Beim zweiten Sylt-Urlaub im August 2008 datierten Barabhebungen am Bankautomaten in Höhe der Ferienwohnungsmiete nach Angaben der Staatsanwaltschaft mindestens elf Tage vor der von Wulff behaupteten Geldübergabe.Deshalb scheine es möglich, dass zumindest ein Teil des Gelds bis zur angeblichen Übergabe verbraucht worden sei. Außerdem scheine es "zumindest wirtschaftlich als unvernünftig", ein Geldgeschenk aus der Familie von Bettina Wulff zu Weihnachten 2007 über Monate zur Begleichung der Kosten des Sommerurlaubs aufzubewahren....22.02.2012, 04:00 Staatsanwälte zweifeln Wulffs Aussagen an Quelle: ftd.de Autoren Claudia Kade, Thomas Steinmann84.189.69.153 09:24, 24. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : @84.189..., danke für Ihr Mühen um Neuigkeiten. Auch dieser Artikel war zur Zeit Ihres Postings bereits im Pressespiegel zur Causa. Bitte schauen Sie stets, ob ein Artikel schon aufgenommen wurde, bevor Sie hier posten, danke. Samstag 14:54, 24. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Thema Ehrensold Was steht Wulff noch zu? Hans-Ulrich Jörges (Stern) spricht Klartext in N24 vom| 06.03.12 YouTube :Ziemlich prägnant und emotional. --HubertlFragen?Chronologiehttp://www.esowatch.org/ 18:27, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC)